LoZ: Ganon's Redemption
by Aqua Brightwind
Summary: Ganon has been raised knowing he is the reincarnation of Ganondorf. Will he be able to mend his reputation? Link has mastered his fighting style and technique. Can he make any friends when he so easily defeats his peers in combat? Zelda struggles with the loss of her mother. Can she overcome the darkness growing within herself?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a AU for the Legend of Zelda universe. This is not set in any one game, but I did pull some of my favorite elements from multiple games, namely Breath of the Wild and Ocarina of Time. I have also played with the roles of the Triforce users a little bit. Enjoy!_

Ganon

Ganon stood on the ramparts of Hyrule Castle, looking out at Castle Town and Hyrule field beyond. He liked this early morning view, and was glad that his mother had suggested he come here. Behind and below him on the practice field, the soldiers of Hyrule were dueling one another in order to keep their skills sharp. Ganon thought that all of them would make for excellent dueling practice for himself, but he was an Ambassador for the Gerudo and his namesake had already given him a bad reputation. It had been difficult to gain admittance to the Castle, but the King of Hyrule had finally allowed him in on an oath of peace. Ganon was not to do any fighting until or unless his terms for staying in the castle were changed to allow Ganon to fight.

With a sigh, Ganon turned from the view of Hyrule and moved over to lean on the wall overlooking the practice yard. He may not be able to join them, but he could still watch them practice. He missed fighting. His three sisters would duel him all the time back home, but here he wasn't allowed to. Really, these soldiers were good, but they looked too...mechanical. They used the same attacks over and over again. That was what made Hylian soldiers so effective with their walls, but out on the field or in the desert that would get them killed in a heartbeat, maybe two.

One soldier caught Ganon's attention, mostly because he wasn't doing any fighting. This soldier sat in one corner, running a whetstone over his sword, not paying any attention to the other soldiers. He also seemed smaller that all of the other soldiers down there, his blonde hair tied back from his face, his green soldier's uniform slightly rumpled. The commanding officer overseeing the practicing soldiers didn't seem to care that he was just sitting there either. Ganon watched for a few more minutes, wondering idly why this soldier was so different, but his musings were interrupted by the approach of the King and his daughter, Princess Zelda. Ganon straightened, twitched his uniform straight -blasted thing- and then bowed to them in Gerudo fashion, bending all the way down on one knee, right fist clenched over his fist.

"Ganon, up here again? This seems to be your favorite spot in the castle. Any particular reason for that?"

Ganon could understand the King's question. A foreign ambassador with an infamous reputation set by the Calamity, who spent all his time on the wall, close to the training grounds of the castle's defenders. "I find myself drawn by both the view and the fighting, sire. I mean nothing by it." The king nodded and lightly touched Ganon on the shoulder, passing him to view the practicing soldiers himself. Ganon rose to find himself suddenly towering over Princess Zelda. He did a little bow to her in order to not appear so... well, tall, and she scoffed at him ever so slightly before brushing past him. Ganon straightened and looked after her for a moment before going to join them, standing on the King's left, but a few steps away so as to appear less threatening.

Zelda had been so friendly when Ganon had first arrived, but then her mother had died and Zelda had received that crown with a Sapphire set into it. She claimed it was from her mother, but something about it hinted at a darker origin to Ganon. Zelda had begun to wear it everywhere and had slowly become more bitter toward people, including her father. When Ganon had first arrived at the castle she had been so friendly and smiled all the time. It had been so endearing. Now, however, she rarely smiled and so often had that scowl on her face that affected the way everyone saw her. Even her father had seemed to grow weary of the way Zelda saw everyone. He slumped more often of late.

"You have shown that you are trustworthy Ganon. You are not following the path that your ancestors have set for you and despite the way you are drawn toward combat, you have shown incredible restraint."

Ganon stared at the king in shock for a moment before he caught himself and regained his composure. "Thank you sire." What else could he say to that? Where was this even coming from?

"I would like to see your fighting abilities. I know that the Gerudo people can be a powerful alliance to Hyrule, but I would like to see a representation of that power. Would you be willing to show me what the Gerudo can offer to us?"

Ganon was taken aback. Where was this coming from? As far as Ganon knew, there had been no hints leading up to this. Was the king feeling alright? Did the king know of something that Ganon didn't? Ganon bowed his head to the king. "I would be honored. How would you like for this demonstration to go?"

The king looked down at the training yard again. He made a gesture to someone below and Ganon looked to see, but whoever it was had either already left, or was no longer looking in their direction, because nothing had seemed to change too drastically. "I would like you to meet me and my soldiers beyond Castle Town, in the field just before the castle at noon. There I will have you face my best soldier in combat to first blood."

Ganon blinked. He kept his skepticism to himself. If this champion was going to fight the way these soldiers did, then this would be a very easy fight. However, that could easily prove his people's military prowess to the king. He bowed again and then excused himself politely to return to his guest rooms where his armor waited.

It didn't take him long to get out of the too stiff, super restrictive black ambassador's suit he had been wearing into the more comfortable, multi-jointed, and easily removable black armor that he much preferred. He made his way out of the castle and through Castle Town to the drawbridge that led out to Hyrule Field. Briefly, Ganon wondered if he had been subtly dismissed from the castle, and then he saw the small army waiting for him.

It took Ganon about five seconds to realize that the army wasn't waiting to fight him. They were here to watch. Ganon was fine with that. The king was there, along with Zelda and the small kid that Ganon had noticed before. These three stood away from the rest of the watching soldiers, waiting for Ganon. Idly, Ganon wondered how they had gotten out here so fast, but that would explain why everyone in Castle Town had already been in their homes, watching curiously from doorways and windows.

Ganon approached the king and did a half bow, still clasping his fist to his chest, but not falling to one knee. That was a little hard to do in his armor and he felt that doing so might ruin any respect these soldiers might have for him. Ganon knew from experience that you treated a soldier differently than you did a royal. After all, his mother was Queen of the Gerudo and his sisters were all warriors. "I am ready to face your warrior, sire."

The king nodded and motioned to the young man in green who stepped forward. He had his sword strapped to his back and a shield also looped there. His garb tickled something in Ganon's memory, but at the moment he couldn't place it. The young man bowed to the king and then to Zelda. The king nodded to him, but Zelda just scowled.

The king turned to face Ganon again. "This is Link, our best fighter in the castle. He will be your opponent. You may use weapons, and combat will proceed until first blood or one of you yields."

Ganon frowned and looked at the young man. "Sire, I mean no disrespect, but I am wearing full armor and your soldier appears to only wear light chain mail for protection. I don't feel that combat in this situation would be exactly fair."

The king nodded slowly, but looked to Link. "Link, do you wish to proceed now, or would you like some time to don your armor?" Link simply shook his head. The king nodded. "We will proceed then. Ganon, are you ready?" Ganon blinked in surprise. Link really wanted to face Ganon with such a disadvantage? He frowned at Link as he drew his sword, a long blade that normal men would wield two-handed. Ganon's Gerudo strength allowed him to hold the weapon easily in one hand. He decided that he would wait to judge until he actually saw what Link was capable of. Gannon nodded to the king as he watched Link draw his sword with his left hand and settled his shield on his right arm in one practiced, fluid motion. The king and Zelda stepped back and the soldiers excitedly began to ring them in a wide circle so that all of them could see.

"Begin!"

Ganon resisted the urge to simply lunge at the barked order from a captain standing near the king. Instead, he circled warily the way he did when facing his sisters or the other warriors back home. Link moved in first, swinging at Ganon in a controlled motion, testing Ganon's reflexes. Ganon parried and then pushed Link away, responding with his own swing. Link deftly and nimbly executed a backflip up and away from Ganon's swing. He landed lightly and circled again, sword ready, shield almost forgotten on his right arm. Ganon was wary now. Link had just proved that he was fast and agile. This may prove harder than he had thought.

They clashed again, this time both of them exchanging a flurry of blows, metal clanging on metal as their swords connected in parry after parry. On three separate occasions, Ganon was sure he was about to accidentally disembowel the younger man, but Link would duck under the weapon, block with his shield, or deflect it with his sword at the last second each time. Ganon began to feel the primal rage of his ancestors build within at the unexpected skill of this young man. He fought to keep that fury contained, but channeled it into fuel for fighting.

With a roar, Ganon swung at Link, connecting with his shield that Link lifted to defend himself. Ganon's sword hooked just under the edge of the shield and he heard leather snap and the shield went flying. Link immediately jumped back and away from Ganon, apparently unphased by the loss of his shield. Link flexed his sword arm and grunted. Ganon was certain Link's left arm had to be aching from all of the swinging and parrys. He circled Link, breathing heavily as he forced his fury down again. He wasn't trying to kill this young man, but he almost wondered if he would need to just to achieve first blood. His own arm was beginning to tire and he took his sword up in both hands to help with the strain.

Ganon jerked in surprise as Link rushed in again. He parried the two handed blow Link swung toward him and shoved him back again. Link stumbled ever so slightly, his left arm beginning to visibly get heavy from exhaustion. Ganon pressed in, certain that he had Link. To his shock and mild horror, Link moved his sword to his right hand and rolled around Ganon's lunge to swing at a chink in his armor, just below Ganon's left arm. Ganon snapped his arm down and winced as the sword instead clanged with one of Ganon's plates. He wasn't bleeding, but he was certain that there would be a bruise there later. Link then jumped back again, shaking his left arm as if to wake it from sleep and get the feeling back.

Ganon made eye contact with Link. He could see that the smaller man was getting tired, but he could also read the determination to win in his eyes. Link didn't want to lose and let his king and kingdom down. Ganon could respect that. He didn't want to lose either. He stared at Link, willing his eyes to communicate his silent question. Link struck him as the type to be able to read people well and who found words to be frustrating at times. He saw recognition alight in Link's eyes and then his slight nod.

As one, Link and Ganon relaxed and planted their swords in the ground: The sign that they yielded. The soldiers ringing them began to shout in surprise, frustration, and confusion. Apparently they had been hoping to see one of them get bloodied. What none of them realized was that in order for that to happen, he and Link would have to be actively trying, and willing, to kill one another. Link was breathing hard, and Ganon was only mildly surprised to find himself breathing hard as well. It had been a good fight.

Ganon stepped forward and offered his right arm to Link. "That was well fought. Thank you." Link nodded and clasped forearms with Ganon. Ganon smiled to see that Link was familiar the Gerudo way of warriors. Ganon gave Link's arm a slight squeeze and felt the pressure returned. Link was tough and Ganon hoped fervently that they would never be forced to meet on the battlefield as enemies.

"Well done both of you!." Ganon turned from Link to face the king, leaving his sword in the ground. He bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you. Link fought very well. I was wrong to doubt his skill." Link stepped up beside Ganon, bowing to the king from the waist. The king nodded to Link as the smaller man pulled his sword from the ground and then went to reclaim his shield.

The king turned to walk back toward the castle, motioning to Ganon to follow. Ganon, caught off guard, quickly recovered and retrieved his sword, falling into step beside the king. "Ganon, when you came to Hyrule, you wished to forge an alliance between your nation and mine. Is that still your wish?"

Ganon nodded. "Yes. I feel that our two kingdoms would benefit from regular interactions with one another. My people need trade with Hyrule, and we can provide combat advice to your soldiers. We can also provide reliable defense of your Southern border and aid in the event of attack."

The king looked at Ganon and smiled tiredly. "You offer so much in exchange for relatively little. One might think the Gerudo are after more than just Hyrule's trade."

Ganon quickly shook his head. "The Gerudo have done well for ourselves. We do not need much, and the desert quickly teaches you to thrive off of very little. We seek regular trade with Hyrule to help support our population. You might be surprised at how much a Gerudo woman can eat." Ganon said that last with a wry smile. His sisters had out-eaten him more than once while growing up. The king smiled and looked ahead to where Zelda walked, her two guards a few paces behind her.

"I can understand that in some ways. Very well Ganon. I will write to your Queen regarding trade with the Gerudo. You are welcome to stay or go at Hyrule Castle. However," the king looked to where Link was now walking slightly apart from the other soldiers. "I think Link would appreciate a friend or sparring partner who can actually challenge him." Ganon looked to Link. Ganon felt a thrill at being able to spar freely again.

Yes, he thought, it would be good to have Link as a friend. Perhaps he could convince Link to visit the Gerudo Fortress. Little Lidi would like him. So would Mother.

Ganon excused himself and moved over to walk beside Link. "Thank you for that fight. I actually enjoyed it." Link looked up at him and simply smiled and nodded in agreement. Ganon shifted slightly, unsure what to think of Link's lack of words. He tried again. "Perhaps we could spar again sometime?" Link thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Ganon suppressed a sigh. Link apparently didn't like words. Maybe he was actually mute. Ah well. One didn't have to be good with words to be good with the sword.

"Not the training grounds. The forest, tomorrow."

Ganon blinked down at Link is mild shock. So he did speak. Ganon smiled and nodded down at him. "Alright. Tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

Ganon swung again, another of the lizard creatures falling to his blade. He backed up, breathing heavily. All around him, soldiers of Hyrule castle battled the Lizalfos and Bokoblins that had tried raiding a small town. The little creatures weren't tough by any means, but there were a lot of them. Slowly, they had been able to thin the monsters to only a dozen or so, but the soldiers had grown weary and their movements sluggish.

Ganon felt a familiar pressure at his back. Link had put his back to Ganon's. The big Gerudo could feel Link's exhaustion, but he was firm in his stance. Ganon reached back with his free hand and touched Link's shoulder. His small friend relaxed ever so slightly at the touch, his fighting stance deepening. He was ready. Ganon shifted his grip on his sword to a two-handed grip. Power surged through him and he shouted a wordless battle cry just as Link did and they charged back into the ranks of monsters.

In a matter of moments, the creatures had all been destroyed and Ganon surveyed the carnage, making certain that there were no more enemies still standing or twitching. He could still feel power rushing through him, that power feeling much like adrenaline. The back of his right hand felt warm and he flexed it, wondering if he had injured it and the pain hadn't yet registered. He didn't look at it though. Instead he turned to find Link. Link was panting, his hands on his knees, sword held carefully to the side, as he tried to catch his breath.

Ganon moved over to Link's side and placed a hand on his back. "You alright?" Link simply nodded. Ganon nodded as well and then looked around again. All of the the other soldiers that they had been fighting with them were beginning to circle them, swords raised defensively. Ganon frowned. They were _facing_ them.

This wasn't a protective ring.

These men were preparing to attack.

Ganon carefully adjusted his grip on the sword he still held. "What is this?" The ring around him and Link tightened. Ganon felt Link stiffen and knew that the soldier had finally noted the odd behavior of the soldiers. He straightened, preparing for another battle despite his obvious exhaustion.

One soldier finally spoke. "Queen Zelda has ordered that any who are found in possession of the Triforce of Courage or Power are to be apprehended and brought to her immediately. I recommend you come with us and not put up a fight. We don't want to fight you." Ganon was shocked. He knew about Zelda's obsession with finding all the pieces of the Triforce.

Ever since her father had died, not long after creating the Gerudo Treaty, Zelda had rapidly descended to borderline madness. She was constantly angry, regularly demanding more taxes from the people. When the over-taxed citizens of Hyrule couldn't pay the taxes, Zelda would, on a good day, order their arrest. On a bad day, she would order the offender to death. Those days were becoming more and more frequent. Ganon didn't want to find out what Zelda would do to those in possession of the other two pieces of the Triforce.

Ganon stepped closer to his friend. "Link?" He heard the smaller man's breathing slow from the breathless pant it had been a moment before to a more calm rhythm. He seemed to be gathering strength from somewhere. The back of Ganon's right hand pulsed gently. Finally, Ganon looked at it.

A pulsing, golden Triforce glowed on the back of his hand. Two of the triangles were dim, but the top triangle, the Triforce of Power, glowed brightly. The energy flowing through him pulsed along with that symbol. Ganon grimly took up his sword again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ganon had known that he would receive the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf, Lord of the Gerudo, always got the Triforce of Power. And usually he was the bad guy.

This time would be different.

"I'm afraid that Queen Zelda will have to ask nicely before she is handed the Triforce. I haven't heard her say anything nice recently." The soldiers all tensed as Ganon spoke. It immediately became clear that, despite the Treaty, these men had never come to fully trust him. Behind him, he heard Link grunt and Ganon could imagine his determined nod of agreement. Whatever happened, Ganon had at least one friend in all of this.

The soldiers seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then they began to move in again, collapsing the circle around Ganon and Link, making it tighter and tighter. Letting this circle get too small was a poor decision, so Ganon charged forward, swinging at the soldiers with the flat of his greatblade. He didn't want to kill any of these men. He heard Link shout his wordless battlecry and turned to see him defend aganist one of his own men, also with the flat of his blade. What had Hyrule come to? Soldiers attacking their own commanding officer?

The fight didn't take long, but it wasn't bloodless either. The soldiers weren't trying to bring them in without bloodshed. They used their swords for what they were designed for. They slashed at both Link and Ganon, drawing blood on both of them. At one point, Link fell to one knee, his side bloodied. He was breathing hard and looked to be on his last life. Ganon roared in fury and stepped in, knocking two soldiers aside with his massive strength. They went flying and the rest of the soldiers who weren't unconscious, scrambled to leave. None of them bothered to check and see if their fallen were alive.

Ganon was breathing hard, and he felt blood running down his chest, arms, and thighs. They had nicked him a few times. He ignored his own wounds, however, and turned to see to Link. The smaller warrior had braced his fist on the ground, his sword lying forgotten at his side. His shield was still looped around his other arm and that hand rested on his knee. He looked ready to fall over though.

Ganon knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" Link shook his head and then grimaced in pain. Ganon moved over to the closest unconscious soldier and searched his pockets. He found a few Rupees and some other random nick nacks, but not the bandages he was looking for. He left everything in the man's pockets and continued searching, keeping half an eye on Link as he did. Finally, he found some basic bandages and took them from the unconscious captain. He returned to Link and carefully laid him on his back, lifting his tunic to see the side wound.

It didn't look good. The wound looked deep and would likely need professional attention. Ganon began bandaging the wound, but thought furiously about what to do after that. Link needed help, but where should they go? Hyrule Castle was the obvious choice. They had the best physicians there as well as the guard medics, but they couldn't go there. Not after this. Gerudo Valley? That was a long way off, and Ganon wasn't totally sure that Link could make that trip. But he couldn't leave his friend behind. He wouldn't.

The bandages used up, Ganon carefully helped Link sit up. "Careful. Do you think you can walk?" Link grunted, but started to push himself up to his feet. Ganon didn't try to stop him, but instead helped him rise unsteadily to his feet. Link wobbled and gripped his wounded side with one hand, but he didn't fall. Ganon picked up his sword, sheathed it, and then picked up Link's sword and shield. He almost handed them to Link, but then decided otherwise and held onto them. His own leg throbbed and he knew he should probably rest, but he didn't want to be here when the soldiers woke up. Link seemed to agree, because he started limping off to the south, away from Hyrule castle. Ganon followed, his longer stride easily bringing him to Link's side despite his own limp.

They had traveled for maybe a mile when Link's strength finally seemed to give out completely. He collapsed to the ground, grunting as his fall made his wounds flare up anew. Ganon lowered himself heavily to the ground next to Link, his own wounds burning fiercely. He honestly wasn't sure they would be able to get far enough from the castle to escape Zelda's greed or wrath. She wanted the Triforce and Ganon was certain she would do anything to get it.

There was a sudden puff of dark smoke and Impa appeared before them. Impa was a Sheikah, tall and slim, with long black hair pulled into a tight braid. She wore her stealth uniform, the crying eye of the Sheikah emblazoned on her left breast, over her heart. Impa eyed the two of them for a moment, Link breathing heavily on the ground, and Ganon resting on one knee, his hand on his sword.

Impa lowered the mask concealing the lower half of her face. "Ganon, Link. You two look awful."

Ganon smirked and let go of his weapon. "Yeah? It hurts about as much as it looks too. What do you want Impa? Shouldn't you be with Zelda?"

Impa studied him stoically for a moment. "I was. I went ahead to scout things out for her."

Ganon stiffened. "Went ahead? Zelda is come here? In person?" Zelda never left the castle. She always sent her soldiers to carry out her orders. And Impa always stayed by her side, trying to give some reason back to the young Queen. But Zelda wasn't weak. She had the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, and she knew how to use a sword. Ganon could probably match her, but in his current condition it wouldn't be easy, and Link…

Impa watched him passively as his emotions ran across his face. "Ganon, you can still get away before Zelda arrives. But Link is too badly injured to flee quickly enough to escape. If you were to try and carry him, he could die."

Ganon grit his teeth in frustration. "I know that. But I'm not going to just leave Link to Zelda. She isn't the person she used to be. You of all people should know that!"

Impa's expression didn't change. "I do know that Ganon. And that is precisely why I suggest you leave Link to me. I swear to you that he will not be harmed, and that he will recover. But if you don't leave now, _Hyrule_ has no chance of survival. Ganon, we need you. We need your strength, and that ironclad resolve of yours to survive this. Something is wrong with Hyrule. You want to prove to the world that your predecessors don't define you? Well this is your chance. Leave Link to me, and get stronger. Become strong enough, courageous enough, and wise enough to defeat the evil that has corrupted Zelda's heart."

Ganon stared at her. She couldn't be serious. This plan was crazy! But in all the time Ganon had known her, Impa had always taken her job seriously. She was willing to make any sacrifice that Hyrule and Zelda needed in order to help them thrive, including giving her own life if it were necessary. But Ganon didn't want to leave Link behind. He wasn't the type to simply abandon a friend in need. And right now Link needed him.

"Go."

Ganon spun to face Link as the smaller man spoke. "I can't leave you like this! Zelda might kill you in order to get your Triforce! I'd never forgive myself if that happened because I left you behind."

Link slowly rolled over to his back and looked up at Ganon, his face and blonde hair streaked with blood and dirt. He looked determined. "Go."

Ganon grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to speak, but Impa stepped in. "We don't have any more time for this. Ganon, I swear to you, on my honor and my life, that Link will not be slain so long as I live. Link and I can see things from within the castle and learn how to help you. You need to become stronger, mentally and physically, before you can defeat Zelda."

Ganon growled in frustration, but it seemed that he wasn't going to win this fight. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Impa turned east, toward the mountains. "Go find my people. My father, Antik, is the leader of the Sheikah tribe. Tell him I sent you and about what happened here. He will help you, but I warn you now that he will not trust you. He is stuck in tradition, and the Sheikah have always resisted Ganondorf's influence. You will need to prove yourself to them."

Ganon nodded understanding and then turned to Link. "You be careful and take care of yourself Link. I'll come back to the Castle and I'll get you out of there. I swear it on my life." Link grinned up at him and shook his head mockingly. He reached up and gave Ganon a weak shove. This would have been funny in any other circumstance, seeing how even at full strength Link wouldn't have been able to budge the much bigger Gerudo. But rather than make him laugh, this only made Ganon want to cry. Stoically, he fought back the tears and rose to his feet, leaving Link's sword and shield on the ground beside his friend. He teetered slightly and then turned to face the east. He had a long journey ahead of him. "Impa. I'll get stronger, and then I'll be back. Take care of things until then, got it?"

"Of course. Just don't take too long. We are all counting on you now Ganon."

Ganon started running toward the distant mountains, ignoring the pain from his wounds. He looked back once to see Impa standing guard over Link as his friend sat in the gently blowing grass, watching Ganon as he moved farther and farther away.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I apologize for how long this chapter took, as well as my unreliability with posting stories of any kind. I make no promises, but I will try to make updates more often, if not regularly. Thank you for your support!

Chapter 3: Kakariko Village

Kakariko village was quiet. Not much disturbed it where it rested at the base of Death Mountain's great slopes. The sun was just beginning to set, placing a low red glow over the village from the mild ash covering. A few of the Sheikah were still out and about sweeping away ash, or tending their animals or gardens. Here and there, the boulder shapes of sleeping Gorons could be seen near heat vents from the volcano.

"Momma! Momma! Come look!" A small girl, barely 5 years old races into the village, hollering. Behind her, three boys, each of them older than the girl, hurry to keep pace with her.

A woman straightens from her garden, apparently the girl's mother. "What is it dear? Is something wrong?"

The girl skids to a stop, kicking up a small cloud of dust. "Momma! There is a Geurdo on the main path! He looks hurt! Shouldn't we help him?"

The woman looks startled and quickly brushes dirt from her skirt. "Of course we should. Go fetch your father and older brother. You three, go tell your parents and send help. Gerudo are big enough that we'll need some help." The kids obediently scattered and the woman started briskly down the main path toward the gates and where she suspected the Gerudo would be.

She reached the main gate and spoke briefly with the guard about the Gerudo. He looked startled. "Is that what they were so excited about? They were just playing around beyond the gate and around the bend in the path when they came racing back unexpectedly."

The woman shook her head. "It sounds like it. I'm going to take a look. My little one said the Gerudo looked wounded."

The guard lifted his spear and adjusted his curved sword. "I'll join you. It is, after all, my duty to protect these gates and any who pass through them." They passed through the gate and made their way down to where the trail took a sudden and sharp turn to the left. This natural bottleneck had protected the village for centuries from unwanted attention and travelers. They reached the turn and stopped when they rounded it.

Ahead, a large, male Gerudo sat slumped against a boulder, apparently sleeping. He had numerous cuts and other wounds that suggested he had received his wounds in battle. His long red hair was dirty, tangled, and unkempt. At his side lay his greatblade and curved dagger of Gerudo make. To the surprise of the two Sheikah, he wore a tabard of Hylian design around his waist like a sash, the symbol of the castle carefully displayed so as to be seen over his armor of Gerudo design.

"A man?" the woman whispered.

"But I thought all Gerudo were women?" the guard observed.

"We should get him to the elders. They'll know what to do."

"Right."

Ganon woke abruptly as someone put hands under his arms and tried to lift him. He reflexively reached for his sword, gripping the hilt and struggling to lift it. His arm trembled and he snarled as his fingers failed to grip the hilt. Whoever was trying to lift him immediately retreated and Ganon was able to see that it was a village woman in Sheikah style garb, and a male guard. The woman was standing half way behind the guard, who had lifted his shield and look ready to level his spear at Ganon.

Ganon groaned, and relaxed, slumping against the boulder again and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's been a long day." He heard them shift, and low murmurs of conversation. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes again. The woman had moved close again, cautiously approaching Ganon and apparently hoping to not disturb him.

She jumped slightly as he opened his eyes. "Sorry! Umm, can we help you? You're hurt." As soon as she stated the obvious, she blushed and pulled back slightly.

Ganon smiled slightly and struggled to sit up further. "I need to see Antik. Impa told me to talk to him," he grunted. He saw the two look at each other out of the corner of his eye. It was a nervous and confused look so he continued. "I don't want to cause any trouble. And I suppose I do look a sight right now. I'm also having a hard time staying awake."

"We can help you, but I'll have to carry your weapons. I'll give them back when the Elders allow it, or you leave," the guard said. Ganon paused. Giving up his weapons was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but if it would put these people at ease, he'd do it. It wasn't the first time he'd handed over his weapons to gain a diplomatic position. He nodded in agreement.

"Can you walk?" the woman asked. Ganon seriously considered the question. He wasn't sure. His leg wound had gone from tolerable to unbearable as the day continued and he wasn't sure he would be able to rise again after resting for the last...hour? There was also a burning sensation in his back that had begun to crop up over the course of the day. He wasn't sure where that had come from, but it was making it hard to think and move anymore. And those were only two of his injuries.

"I will try, but I am honestly not sure." To prove his point, Ganon began to push himself to his feet, using the rock he was leaning on as support. He groaned as every wound on his body burned and ached and stabbed, but he made it to his feet. But he knew, and he could tell that the two before him also knew, that if he stopped leaning on the boulder, he would collapse.

The woman bit her lower lip, thinking. She glanced back as someone shouted, their tone indicating they were looking for someone. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

She disappeared back around the bend in the path toward the village and after what felt like the longest minute of Ganon's life, she returned with three other men. All three of them paused when they saw Ganon, but seeing the guard there holding Ganon's weapons, they approached, although it was clear they were all still nervous. Ganon made an effort to not make any threatening moves, but he could feel himself sagging further against the boulder. He closed his eyes and shifted his focus from being non-threatening to staying on his feet. If he still looked threatening when he was about to fall over, there was nothing he could do to alleviate their fear.

Someone let out an exasperated sound and strong arms and shoulders were placed under his left arm, taking a lot of his weight. A moment later, someone else got under his right arm. He was lifted by the two men and Ganon focused on helping them as they began walking toward the village. All around him people were talking and coordinating. Ganon just focused on walking and not crushing his helpers.

He found himself maneuvered into a small home, the woman from before fussing over him and the men who were trying to position him just right on the floor. Ganon was just happy to be lying down again. He hurt all over and just wanted to sleep. Hyrule could wait another night, right? He tried and failed to comfort himself with that thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke again an unknown time later with the red glow from the window in his face. He grunted in protest and lifted an arm to rest it over his face. It was at about this point that he realized that he still hurt all over, but the pain was somehow better. A clean pain. The smell of herbs hovering around him also told him that his wounds had been tended. With a grunt, he sat up, wincing as several pains in his back and chest screamed at him. At least he hadn't had any gut wounds. Those were the worst. His armor had done its job for that at least.

He was still waking up and assessing his condition when the door opened and the woman from the day before entered holding a basket of freshly picked vegetables. She was humming, but stopped when she saw Ganon sitting up and looking at her. They stared at each other for an awkward moment.

"Good…morning?" he paused. "What time is it? I can't tell."

His words seemed to have broken the tension between them, because the woman stepped forward and closed the door behind her. "It is nearly sundown. You've been asleep for almost a full day." She set the basket down on a table and turned back to him. "How do you feel?"

Ganon grimaced. "I hurt, but at least now I feel like I'll live." He paused, considering. "Thank you."

The woman looked taken aback, but she quickly composed herself. "You're welcome." She stopped, looking like she wanted to say more, but she seemed to decide against it and turned back to her basket.

Ganon was left wondering what he should do next. He really shouldn't stay here too long. He had a job to do. Steeling himself, he rose to his feet, gritting his teeth as pain flared again, but again, the pain seemed much more healthy than before.

Startled, the woman spun to watch him, a stern look on her face. "Hey! You're still wounded. You should rest!"

Ganon smiled gently. "And I will, but I need to find and speak to Antik. It's important."

The woman looked miffed. "Antik is the village leader. He wants to meet you, but he made it clear that if you mean Kakariko Village any harm, you'll be cast out, wounded or not. You should take a few days to recover before you speak with him."

Ganon shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have a few days. Lives are at stake the longer I am idle."

The woman studied him for a long time, sizing him up in all his bandages and standard desert garb. "Fine, but I'm going with you. I didn't spend the last 24 hours making sure you didn't die just to have you go and screw it all up again doing something stupid." Before Ganon could protest she wiped her hands clean on a rag, adjusted her boots, and was at the door, hand on the handle.

Realizing that this wasn't a fight worth fighting, he shrugged and moved toward the door, exiting with a nod of gratitude when the woman opened it for him. Outside, the day was indeed ending and Ganon watched as several people, adults and children, stopped to stare at Ganon. He imagined he was a sight. Traditional garb for male Gerudo was not exactly "normal" for the people of Hyrule who lived far enough north of the desert to need multiple layers to stay warm.

Ganon himself was quite comfortable in his traditional garb in anything but snow. He wore blue linen pants that billowed about his legs but was tight around his ankles to keep sand and dirt out while allowing air to circulate and keep him cool in the desert. At his hips was his sash and extra decorative bits of cloth of green and gold. He was shirtless, but that wasn't unusual for him, except when he was in full armor. He was however, covered in wrapped bandages, some of which were turning red from his movements. His long red hair was definitely a mess and he'd need to give it some attention soon or he'd look like a mad man.

The woman followed him out and closed the door before indicating a large cabin tucked deep in the little valley. "That is where the elders live. Antik is there." Ganon nodded and began making his way down the stairs and then the path toward the big building. The woman kept pace with him, occasionally holding up a hand as if to try and steady him when his balance wavered slightly. It was a vain gesture, as he would likely squish her if he did actually fall on her, but he appreciated it anyway.

It took them much longer to reach the large building than Ganon liked, but they did reach it. The two guards standing outside the path leading to the building stopped them as they approached the gateway. "Hold. What business have you here Gerudo?" one asked.

Ganon resisted the urge to growl in annoyance. "I need to see Antik. Impa sent me. It's urgent."

The guards looked surprised and glanced at the woman who shrugged. "He wouldn't stay in bed because of how 'important' this is, so I'm assuming he is telling the truth." The guards reluctantly took her word and allowed Ganon to pass, but one ran ahead of them, presumably to warn the elders they were here. Ganon took his time with the last bit of the trip. To this point it had been slightly downhill, but now he was climbing a gentle slope and his leg did _not_ like it. By the time he reached the door, he was limping heavily and wondering if the thin wood rails were strong enough to support his weight for the trip back.

The guard was standing outside the door and opened it as Ganon arrived. Inside, in the main room, three old men and an old woman sat huddled on large cushions. They all studied Ganon as he limped in and gave an awkward half bow, barely bending.

"I apologize for any lack of deference in my part. I don't trust my balance enough at the moment to keep from falling if I lean to far."

"Given your apparent condition, and the blood on those bandages, we can overlook the lack, given your forthcoming nature so far," the old woman noted, her voice almost piercingly high. Ganon nodded his thanks to her.

"Tell us, Gerudo, what brings you to Kakariko Village?" one of the men asked.

Ganon's balance teetered. "I apologize. May I sit? I'm afraid I may not have a choice soon."

The woman who had accompanied him gave an exasperated sound and moved over to a cupboard and fetched two large cushions. "Apologies elders, but I would like to _not_ see all my work to keep him in one piece be undone." She then plopped the cushions down right next to each other and pointed at them, glowering at Ganon. "Sit."

Seeing the humored looks on the elders' faces, Ganon obediently sat, his movements jerky and painful. The woman knelt on the floor next to him and peeled away one of the bloodier bandages on his side to peer underneath without removing it. She tisked in disapproval and moved to the next.

After a moment, Ganon shifted his attention back to the elders. "My name is Ganon. I am the male heir to the Gerudo throne after my mother, Queen Taira. I came at lady Impa's… gentle but insistent command, to speak to Antik. I assume he is in the room?" Ganon glanced over the elders to see what their reaction would be.

The oldest man, a withered old fellow who looked ready to die on the spot, squinted at Ganon. "My daughter is a smart girl. I presume that she would not send someone so dangerous to our doorstep without good reason. However, whatever the reason, I cannot ignore the threat you pose to us, Ganon of the Gerudo. You and your namesake have been nothing but trouble for Hyrule for countless generations." For an old man, he sounded surprisingly hail. Much more than the woman at least.

The woman beside Ganon looked appalled. "With all due respect elders, Ganon can barely walk the short distance across the Valley, let alone harm anyone but himself. He is currently no threat to us."

"Maybe, but how did he get wounded in the first place, hmm?" one of the other elders asked.

Ganon had known this question, or one like it, would eventually come up. He'd taken time to phrase his answer very carefully. "I received my wounds in battle defending my friend and myself from a sudden attack by the Hyrule soldiers we had been traveling and fighting alongside. This attack was unprovoked, and I only acted in self defence."

"Did anyone die in this attack?"

Ganon shook his head. "I don't know. I wasn't trying to kill anyone in the battle, but unfortunately, even the most insignificant wounds, if left unattended, can lead to death."

"Hmm, I'm sure you must know how this looks for you, Ganon of the Gerudo," the old woman croaked.

Ganon nodded. "I do. But please understand that if it weren't for that attack, and Lady Impa sending me here, I would not have come to your village. I know firsthand how easily distrusted the Ganondorf reputation is, and for good reason. I only wish to disprove that in myself, and become strong enough to return the land to peace."

"That is typically the task for the Hero to undertake. Traditionally against _you_ ," Antik noted.

Ganon clenched his fists. "I am aware. But Link has been gravely wounded and is now prisoner to the mind sick Queen Zelda. As far as I know, he is only alive on Impa's word. My friend might be dead, and I wouldn't know."

The elders were all quiet for a long moment. They glanced at each other and Ganon got the sense that they were somehow having a silent conversation with each other. He waited, hoping that his diplomatic skills hadn't failed him along with his strength. Finally, the turned back to Ganon.

Antik spoke. "We will grant you that the nature of the Triforce in these times seems to be warped. Wisdom appears to rise in darkness while Power stands strong in the light against it. However, we cannot ignore the past. We will test you Ganon. Recover your strength and then return to us. We will give you your task then." With that Antik waved them away dismissively and rose from his cushion to retreat, slowly, into a back room. The other elders also rose and shuffled away.

"Stay here. I'll go get someone to help you back. I saw they way you were limping. We don't need you falling and reopening any more of these wounds," the woman ordered. Ganon, knowing he wouldn't make it back across the valley, nodded in agreement. He sat there awkwardly as the other elders either spoke softly with each other, or slowly retreated to the back and the rooms there. After only a few minutes, the woman returned with two big men who Ganon suspected were the same who had helped him the day before.

Ganon allowed himself to be assisted to his feet and walked along with the men out of the building and down the path, genuinely grateful for their support, and voicing his gratitude. They were about halfway through the valley when Ganon tried to break the tension. "I don't believe we have ever been properly introduced." His comment was directed at the woman, but all three of them glanced at him.

"No, I don't believe we have. What is your name Gerudo?" the older of the men asked.

"My name is Ganon. May I ask your names?" He glanced around at the others.

The woman spoke up first. "My name is Mako. This is my brother Vekte, and my nephew Cilk." Both men nodded when they were introduced. "They were the ones who helped you yesterday."

Ganon nodded understanding. "I thank you Vekte and Cilk. I doubt I would have gotten this far without your help and strength."

No one seemed to know what to do with that and they had reached the house and Ganon was sitting again in his impromptu bed on the floor before Vekte spoke from near the door. "What brings you to Kakariko Village Ganon?"

Ganon considered a moment, then decided to be honest. "I'm here because Lady Impa sent me. Hyrule may be in trouble, and I fear I'm the only one who can help right now."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Mako broke the silence. "Is this related to the way the Queen has been acting?"

Ganon nodded. "I'm afraid so. As far as I know, she's now taken Link, the Hero of Time, prisoner. He's good, but against Zelda, he may need help, but maybe he'll surprise us. He's funny that way."

Mako and Vekte smiled knowingly while Cilk seemed slightly confused. Vekte opened the door. "Well, get better Ganon. Sounds like we need you in peak condition. You listen to Mako, you hear?" Ganon smiled and nodded agreement. The men left then and Mako fetched several bandages, bowls, water, and herbs and knelt next to Ganon and began to tend his wounds.


End file.
